The Freedom Fighter
by NekoSparky
Summary: Cold and alone, battered and weak. Umamon has had everything taken away from her...including her tamer, all thanks to Chaosmon. But when she meets Mogamimon, she soon discovers that she needs to continue to fight, for the fate of the digital world.
1. A Narrow Escape

**KHA: Right, first things first, I do not own digimon in any way. The only thing I own is my own digimon partner and any other new digimon that I make up in here-**

**Umamon: OOOOOOO. Is it a new digimon story or just an update?**

**KHA: It is actually, a new story that sort of popped into my head.**

**Umamon: (sad face) I was hoping you were updating the power of five, cause…I'm the main star in that story.**

**KHA: That will be updated soon and you're not the main star, all of us are you dimwit.**

**Umamon: I aint no dimwit and you don't own me.**

**KHA: Sure I do I have proof (holds up digivice) See.**

**Umamon: (pouts)**

**KHA: Anyway here's the first chapter.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 1**_

_**A Narrow Escape**_

The digital world…A world where digimon live in peace and harmony…yea right, the only peace we digimon get these days is the quietness of these cold pit cells. It wasn't all like this, every inch of the digital world in total chaos and peril, digimon subjected to experiments that only ended in death for most of them, only a chosen few actually survived. It all started with the birth and rise of Chaosmon, one of the ancient Chaos Lords. My tamer and my friends all journeyed through the digital world to take him on, but we got scattered and for some of us…captured by his minions. Right now I'm in that position…and I've lost everything. My friends are probably all dead, I know my tamer is because…of me, how could I have been so foolish? Right now I just want to lie in my cell where I have been locked up…and wait for death to engulf me.

**Normal POV**

Through the corridors of a large dark castle, two Knightmon walked along the many cells which held many digimon, all of which where very weak and on the edge of death. The dark castle was surrounded by a pink mass known in the digital world as Chaos and thus, Chaosmon, lord of Chaos, was brought into power. The two Knightmon held a little cage which contained a small figure surrounded by a pale blue light, it squirmed and struggled against the iron bars but it was too weak to even lay a dent. The two Knightmon came to a very large but dark cell and through the figure inside.

"Here's your new home, don't get too attached, you might not live that long," one of them said as they strode away laughing evilly. The figure bounced up and down furiously.

"You'll see, no one, and I mean no one messes with the mighty Mogamimon," the little digimon looked no bigger than a fly, his true features were hard to make out so he just looked like a black figure with a pale blue light surrounding him, which was convenient to at least letting him be seen.

"What a pig sty they've put me in," he looked around the cell he had been locked up in, all he saw was a Gazimon that looked like it had been stripped of all life as we know it and a pale figure half hidden by shadows lay there, looking as if it was already dead.

"The darkness…it grows stronger…thanks to Chaosmon and his cruel minions the digital world will soon fall," The Gazimon said over and over again.

"Well I don't plan to give in to this cruel master, I am Mogamimon, and I take pride in what I do," the little digimon said as he constantly bounced up and down. Suddenly, the cell doors opened and one of the Knightmon came in and grabbed the Gazimon by his neck so hard, the digimon thought it would be reduced to data in a matter of seconds. The Knightmon left with the Gazimon and disappeared into the shadows. Mogamimon looked out of the cell door hoping that somehow, he could devise a plan to escape.

"There has to be a way, all castles have its flaws,"

"What's the point in escaping now? Nothing's left now…after what Chaosmon has done"

Mogamimon whizzed around and saw that the voice that spoke actually came from the figure lying in the shadows, he bounced on over and saw the figure for the first time, It looked like a golden Labrador dog but its coat lost its shine and the ribs stuck out like a sore thumb, poor thing had been battered by Chaosmon numerous times.

"Whoa…you look like someone has beaten you relentlessly," Mogamimon said. The digimon's eyes opened and looked at the little sprite digimon.

"That's the work of Chaosmon…the cruelty and evilness of him, he experiments on a different number of digimon with Chaos and if they don't meet the standard…then they're just dead weight…weight that he doesn't need…so he has his minions beat them until they're floating specks of data. I've been lucky to survive this long here, but I have no one to live for…not anymore," the dog's eyes had dulled over the time she had been here.

'Poor thing' Mogamimon thought, "Well, I don't pan on staying here any longer; I'm going to find a way out,"

"It doesn't matter…even if you do escape…his minions will just kill you anyway outside the castle. That's Chaosmon's plan…to take over this world and make everyone bow to him…if they don't…he'll kill them and absorb their data,"

"That doesn't scare me…for I am the great Mogamimon, I'll show this Chaosmon what it means to mess with me," the little digimon said with pride. Then the other Knightmon walked past and said "Well the 'Great Mogamimon' will soon be ancient history, keep it down in there, an experiment is starting," the digimon said as he kicked Mogamimon to the back of the cell with the dog and disappeared.

"Ahh yes, the never ending experiments…don't know how many I've went through, probably about a dozen," the dog said without even lifting her head.

"What…happens in the experiments?" asked Mogamimon with a nervous tone. The dog didn't need to answer, a piercing scream of the Gazimon before echoed through the corridors of the castle. Digimon in the cells covered their ears at the never ending pain the experiments brought. Mogamimon jumped back in shock, he had to get out of here…and fast.

"C'mon…think…think," that's when he spotted a small pipe door at the back of the cell.

"Perfect! Sapphire Sword!" in a matter of seconds, the little digimon slashed at the door, little he may be, the door soon split in two to reveal a large tube that went downwards.

"This must be the water pipe, its gotta lead outside," he was about to leap into the pipe when he looked at the poor dog that just lay there.

'I can't just leave her here' he stopped and bounced over to the dog.

"Hey, I found a way out…why don't you come with me?"

"What's he point? We're all dead anyways,"

"You've got to pull it together, if we get out, we can think of a way to beat Chaosmon once and for all. Think about all the surviving digimon out there, if we work together, maybe we just might be able to defeat him…I know we can, even if we lost some of our friends, the entire digital world needs our help. I might've only met you…but I can see you are a great fighter already…even if you've lost everything, well you haven't lost your home…not yet, isn't that worth fighting for?" Mogamimon took a breath after that long speech. The dog looked away from the small digimon. What was the point in all this? Chaosmon has nearly taken over the entire digital world…but, not all of it. The dog just managed to stand up on her own legs. She staggered over to the pipe door. She knew she had to fight…for her home, for her friends…for her tamer, her best friend.

"OK, lets do it," she said as she climbed through the door followed by Mogamimon.

"I'm Umamon by the way,"

"Mogamimon, now let's get outta-," suddenly, a loud rushing noise was heard above them and soon enough, a huge wave of water swept them downwards. Umamon was thrashed against the walls and so was Mogamimon. He just managed to grab onto Umamon's tail. The two digimon continued to be pulled by the water until they came to an opening, they fell out but soon realised that the catsle was suspended in the sky. They both plummeted downwards…towards the darkness, and they didn't know where the heck they were going to, all they knew…was it wasn't gonna be easy.

**KHA: And I'm gonna leave it there, hoped you all enjoyed it and this is a new story so sorry if the first chapter sounded a bit rubbish and if anyone has any ideas that you think might fit into this story please feel free to let me know.**

**Umamon: My dignity has been swallowed (sad face)**

**KHA: O.o **


	2. Southern HQ

**KHA: Here's another chapter of The Freedom Fighter.**

**Umamon: So, do I actually toughen up in this, or do I stay a weak little digimon?**

**KHA: You're only weak because you had been beaten about a dozen times a day in that castle.**

**Aqua: Whoa Umamon, that isn't good for your image.**

**KHA: Shut it Aqua, you only make things worse.**

**Aqua: it's my job; I have a contract (waves a piece of paper around). **

**Uni: O.O, that contract has your hand writing on it.**

**Aqua: No it hasn't.**

**KHA: OK, I do not own digimon but I do own Umamon and Mogamimon so far.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 2**_

_**Southern HQ**_

In the far north of the digital world, a high tower made up of clouds stood tall protected by a force field of digital energy. Many digimon stood within the force field to keep safe from the chaos digimon on the outside. On top of the tower, a huge white dragon digimon was discussing the current situation with a large phoenix. These two digimon were two of the digimon Sovereign, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon.

"Azulongmon, if we don't do something soon, Chaosmon will surely capture the sovereigns." Zhuqiaomon pointed out.

"I know Zhuqiaomon but we need to plan carefully, if we're going to win this war then we need to make sure we have the advantage against Chaosmon and his minions," the large dragon known as Azulongmon replied.

"How can we get an advantage with the Chosen Children separated and apparently, one of them is dead and her digimon was captured," the bird said.

"That may be so, but Baihumon managed to find one of the children and took her to the Southern HQ hid deep underground in a village. She's working with Baihumon to establish armies and build great weapons that we could use to our advantage," Azulongmon explained.

"And what of the other children?"

"I'm afraid, I do not know. Right now Zhuqiaomon, I need to you to go back to the main base and continue with the work on the underground base. The sooner it's finished the better," Zhuqiaomon nodded and flew from the cloud tower.

* * *

Umamon and Mogamimon landed roughly onto a small path surrounded by trees and lush greenery. Umamon stood up and regained her balance.

"Well, at least we landed some place where Chaosmon hasn't destroyed it," she said as she began to walk down the path, Mogamimon nestled on her muzzle.

"They could be nearby so keep your ears up," he advised as he held his tiny sword out ready for any combat. Soon enough, the duo arrived at a little cave that was guarded by a Meramon.

"Stop, who goes there!?" he promptly stopped Umamon and Mogamimon from going any further.

"I am the Great Mogamimon and this digimon here is Umamon," The little sprite digimon said with pride, Umamon just rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Never heard of you, you're not with the Chaos army are you?"

"No, we mean no harm but we are kinda lost, could you tell us where we are?" Umamon asked.

"Well you are in Justice Village, southern headquarters for the fight against Chaosmon." Meramon explained.

"Southern Headquarters?" said Mogamimon confused.

"Yes, many digimon have joined the war against Chaosmon so there are headquarters spread throughout the digital world, 5 main ones and about a dozen minor ones,"

"So these headquarters keep us safe," Umamon said.

"It's a wall of defence for us,"

"Sweet, let's check it out," Mogamimon bounced excitedly as he was about to enter the cave until Meramon simply flicked him back.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" shouted Mogamimon angrily.

"No one is allowed past, unless the head of the base approves," Meramon said.

"Aww come on pal, we are fighting against Chaosmon too, you gotta let us through," Mogamimon said.

"Sorry, no exceptions," the guard digimon said.

"Why you-!"

"C'mon Mogamimon, we're not gonna get in, let's turn back," Umamon said. Mogamimon was about to protest when Umamon scooped him up and turned back down the path.

"That little-if I see him again I'll…I'll," Mogamimon didn't have time to finish when the duo heard screams coming from up ahead. Umamon ran on to see a Devimon attacking a group of In-training digimon.

"Hey, that's not fair," Mogamimon shouted as Umamon ran in to protect the group of In-trainings.

* * *

"So…is she safe?"

"I would think so, maybe one of the headquarters took her in," Deep in a underground base, Jijimon was typing away furiously on the keyboard while a hooded figure leaned on the wall behind him.

"All we know right now was that two digimon somehow managed to escape the castle and being the stubborn digimon that she is, I would no doubt believe she was the one who escaped," Jijimon said as he continued to type and give digimon commands and jobs.

"I hope you're right Jijimon, this war is becoming chaotic and I don't think, no matter how strong she is, would survive alone out there,"

"No worries, I've sent a message to every base to say that she might be free from his grasp and I'll contact the other digidestined to warn them," after that was said, the hooded figure left the basement.

* * *

Umamon stood defensively in front of the group of little digimon while the Devimon hovered in the air.

"What's this? A mutt with a little bug, oh I am so scared," he smirked.

"I AM NOT A BUG!" Mogamimon shouted as he bounced furiously up and down.

"Please, I bet you can't even fight," Mogamimon suddenly charged at Devimon but was simply flicked away by him. "See,"

"Flame Blaster," Umamon launched her main attack at Devimon who quickly dodged it.

"Death Claw," Umamon just managed to grab Devimon's hand with her teeth before he could swipe her but Devimon brought his other hand down and pinned Umamon to the ground.

"Aura Blast," Mogamimon shot a ball of blue psychic energy which knocked Devimon right off of Umamon.

"You can't defeat me, the Chaos Lord has equipped me with power beyond yours," Devimon said as he charged straight for the In-trainings who huddled together in fear. Umamon felt a strange sensation pass through her body as he unleashed her attack with full force.

"Ifrit's Claw," Flames emerged from Umamon's paw and engulfed Devimon.

"NO…this power…," before he could finished he was deleted and his data floated away into nothingness.

"You saved us," the group of In-Trainings burst out as they jumped for joy.

"Yes, I was spectacular wasn't I," Mogamimon gloated. "He was no match for my awesome power," Suddenly, the double doors at the far end opened up and two figures emerged. One was human shaped and the other was a four legged creature.

"What happened?" the four legged figure said.

"Is everyone OK?" asked the human.

"Yea, thanks to them," a Koromon said indicating to Mogamimon and Umamon.

"Umamon! Is that you?" the human figure said. Umamon whizzed round and the sight before made her excited. She quickly made sure she wasn't dreaming before saying;

"Dawn! Ixiemon!"

**KHA: And I'll leave it there-**

**Umamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**KHA: O.o, anyway, who's the hooded figure and this Dawn and Ixiemon, you'll have to wait for chapter 3. And if you have any suggestions in what should happen in chapter 3, please let me know in your reviews. **

**Umamon: (sniffs)**

**KHA: O.o**


	3. Attack on Eastern Base

**KHA: Here's chapter 3 of The Freedom Fighter, so far, Umamon and Mogamimon have met up with Dawn and Ixiemon, but who exactly are they?**

**Umamon: OMG! You've lost your memory!**

**KHA: O.o er…no I was only saying that to get the readers fired up.**

**Umamon: OH…**

**Uni: (laughs) your very stupid sometimes Umamon.**

**Umamon: I am not stupid, that's Angel's job.**

**Angel: I like cakes**

**Umamon: See…**

**KHA & Uni: (rolls eyes)**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 3**_

_**Attack on the eastern base**_

Umamon was so excited to see at least two of her friends alive. Dawn walked up to Umamon and stroked her while Ixiemon bounced happily up and down at the arrival of his buddy. Dawn had black hair with red streaks tied up in a bun and she wore glasses and a white lab coat, Ixiemon was a little black dog with a white patch over his left eye and left front paw and he reached up to Umamon's underbelly.

"Since when do you where glasses Dawn?" asked Umamon.

"I don't, it's a disguise a wear whenever I need it," she said. Mogamimon jumped on top of Umamon's head.

"You must be the head of this base then, that stuck up guard, Meramon, wouldn't let us through," he shouted.

"Well, we need a guard there in case any of the Chaos army tries to get in to Southern HQ," Dawn explained.

"I know that, but when we say we are not from them he should at least try to believe us,"

"It's not that simple," Ixiemon said as he jumped on Umamon wagging his digital tail.

"What do ya mean?" asked Umamon.

"Come inside and we'll explain everything," Dawn said as she lead the group of In-Training digimon through the double doors followed by Umamon and Mogamimon.

* * *

"Jijimon, report!" said Azulongmon's voice from the huge monitor in the basement of Eastern HQ.

"We've sent up a digital search party through the digital plain but I don't think we'll find any there," Jijimon said.

"I know, but we need to make sure, we can't afford for Chaosmon to get his hands on any more Chaos Crystals," Azulongmon explained.

"You may be right but-," suddenly, the eastern base shook causing the lights and the monitors to go off.

"What the heck!" Jijimon tried to get the computers working again but nothing happened.

"Aw nuts, what's going on!?" then a Pixiemon flew in.

"Jijimon, we're under attack,"

* * *

Dawn lead the team to the basement of Southern HQ where they entered a room filled with computers and a huge round shape communicator in the middle for talking to other bases.

"WHOA…this room is so huge," Mogamimon said from Umamon's head.

"Well we needed it big to perform our operations against Chaosmon," Ixiemon said. Umamon looked around the room completely amazed by all the electrical equipment.

"What's with all the computers though?" asked Mogamimon.

"Some of these computers are used to store profiles of any digimon we want, some of them activate programs in which we can use for combat, some of them are used to activate the communicator and some of them are used as tracking devices to scan an area after a major battle," Dawn explained. Umamon's ears perked up at the last statement.

"Um…did you manage to find anything…any trace of anything…after the battle at the castle gates?" Umamon asked nervously. Dawn lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Umamon but there was nothing left after that battle, we've scanned the area about half a dozen times and sent search parties…but there wasn't anything there,"

"I see..," Umamon mumbled as she lowered her head.

"What! What are you guys talking about?" Mogamimon said as he bounced up and down, but was soon pinned down by Ixiemon's paw.

"Something not meant for your ears," suddenly, the doors at the far end opened up to reveal a very tired looking Dobermon stumble in.

"Dobermon! You look terrible," Dawn said, indeed he did, Dobermon had many nasty cuts and bruises on him.

"You OK there big guy?" Ixiemon asked as he ran over to him.

"I'll live but I came to warn you that the eastern base is under attack," Dobermon said.

"What!" screeched Dawn.

"The Chaos army advanced on us before we could complete our defence system, they're holding off now but I don' know how long they can keep it up," Dobermon said.

"I'll try to contact Jijimon," Dawn said as she frantically typed on one of the keyboards.

"It's no use, an earthquake has cut all the power at the base," Dobermon explained as Dawn tried desperately to get the communicator connected to Eastern HQ but to no avail.

"Oh no what're we gonna do!?" shouted Mogamimon as he bounced around frantically. Dawn fiddled around with the computers until she came across a program on the computer.

"I think I've found a solution,"

Umamon perked up her ears as she saw Dawn type something on the screen and then, a disk came out one of the slots, then one of the huge monitors showed the Eastern HQ under attack.

"That is bad," Ixiemon said as the battle raged on and many digimon tried to keep Eastern HQ safe. Dawn zoomed in at the sky above the base and what the gang saw was a huge ship hovering above the base pumping out Chaos digimon.

"What is THAT!?" asked Umamon.

"That is why the base is under attack, it's a chaos ship, it unloads lots of chaos digimon onto its destination, and I think I have just the thing to destroy that thing," she said as she picked up the disk.

"OOOOO, let me look? How are you gonna use it?" Mogamimon questioned.

"It needs to get to eastern HQ-,"

"I'LL take it, with Umamon of course," Umamon just gave a surprised look.

"Er…no, you haven't been here long so I'm giving this mission to Ixiemon and Dobermon," Dawn said as she gave the disk to Ixiemon.

"HEY, we can handle ourselves out there, we'll show ya," Mogamimon protested.

"It's not about proving yourselves; it's about knowing what you're doing out there and you're tactics, we need to play it safe right now, the way things are," Dawn explained as Mogamimon just let out a defeated sigh.

"So, how are we gonna get there Dawn?" asked Ixiemon.

"Hopefully, I can charge up one of the teleportation devices so you won't have to run all the way there and risk getting caught," Dawn said as she typed in a password to access the teleportation programs. Ixiemon and Dobermon entered a teleport pod as Dawn charged it up and soon, Ixiemon and Dobermon teleported to the Eastern HQ.

"Now we wait," Dawn said as she, Umamon and Mogamimon watched the monitor.

* * *

Jijimon raced outside of the base and fought many digimon as the hooded figure slashed at them with her blue sword.

"Claw of Doom," Jijimon took out a nearby Tuskmon and defended the entrance.

"There's too many of them," Jijimon shouted. The hooded figure kept slashing and backed alongside Jijimon.

"It's that Chaos ship above; it pumps out more of Chaosmon's army, we need to destroy that," the figure said as she slashed at a Tyrannomon. That's when Ixiemon and Dobermon teleported in front of Jijimon.

"Ixiemon, Dobermon! What're you doing here?" Jijimon asked.

"We've brought a computer program that should destroy the ship," Dobermon explaind as Ixiemon handed the disk to Jijimon.

"Great, quick, to the basement!" Jijimon commanded as Ixiemon, Dobermon and the hooded figure followed him. When they got there, Jijimon slipped on the emergency power and slotted the disk in, he typed in a few words and the program activated.

"It's a digital laser program, now we just need our Lightning tower to work to send the laser out," Jijimon said as he looked at the hooded figure, "can you manage that?"

"What have I not managed yet?" the figure said as she ran out of the entrance and whistled, and then a blue and whie dragon digimon with a saddle strapped to its back.

"Saphiramon, we need to get to the Lightning tower, quickly," the blue and white dragon nodded as the figure climbed on its back and flew high above Eastern HQ. The dragon got to the tall lightning tower and the figure jumped off and shuffled around with the switch until the tower was active.

* * *

"Right! The tower is active!" Jijimon said as he pushed a few buttons,

"Ready…aim…," he aimed the laser at the Chaos ship and put his hand on a big red button, "FIRE," he pushed the button and the tower came to life and fired a white laser and it struck the middle of the Chaos ship and soon exploded.

* * *

"THEY DID IT!" cheered Dawn as she watched from the monitor at Southern HQ.

"Yea, that ship is toast," Umamon said.

* * *

Jijimon ran outside and saw the ruins of the ship and the surviving chaos army retreated from Eastern HQ. Saphiramon and the figure landed beside Jijimon and the rest.

"Another successful task, you really do have guts of steel,"

The figure dismounted of the dragon and faced the retreating army,

"That's what my friends used to say as well,"

**KHA: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn, well here's chapter 3 and I will get chapter 4 up ASAP, im really enjoying writing this story.**

**Umamon: so where are the doughnuts?**

**KHA: O.O, the…randomness.**

**Umamon: O.o**


	4. The First Mission

**KHA: Here's chapter 4 of The Freedom Fighter, I hope the readers have enjoyed this so far.**

**Sora: I know I have**

**Aqua: Well I haven't **

**KHA: That's because nothing pleases you**

**Umamon: (walks in with a massive box of doughnuts) hey guys**

**Uni: What's with the doughnuts?**

**Umamon: just incase this is a very long chapter, I now how KHA can write long chapters and that's LONG.**

**KHA: heh, well I can't help it sometimes, anyway, on to the chapter.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 4**_

_**The First Mission**_

Meanwhile in Chaosmon's castle, 2 of his best commanders were in a large white room discussing about the failed assault on Eastern HQ.

"Explain this Antedramon! How could one of our Chaos ships go down like that, they're built to withstand any assault made on them!" roared a demon digimon called Enchantdaramon, who was the shape of a white horse with a blue mane and tail and blue flaming hooves, his eyes were demonic and he had blue markings over his body. Antedramon was a large dog that resembled a German shepherd with dark armour and large purple wings that were slightly ripped.

"Calm down Enchantdaramon, I know the assault wasn't successful but at least we can see what they use for defence and work on a way to trip their defences," Antedramon said.

"But it doesn't explain how that old geezer Jijimon managed to take out our ship," the demon horse growled.

"Well, it was a laser that destroyed the ship, so, my guess is, someone must've created a program in which Jijimon transferred it to the Lightning Tower placed over the base and BOOM, the ship was destroyed," Antedramon said.

"But can't our ships withstand lasers?" asked Enchantdaramon.

"I don't think it was an ordinary laser, whoever created that laser program must've made it with the power of Light Crystals," Antedramon said.

"Light Crystals? Where on earth did that creator manage to harbour Light Crystals, the army destroyed them all,"

"They must've found some that we missed…," Antedramon thought for a while,

"The Chaos Lord plans to finish off the Rebellion force, so we probably need to destroy the rest of the Light Crystals…and I think she might be able to help us, since she used to be friends with one of the Chosen Children," Enchantdaramon said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean 'used' to?" Antedramon asked. Enchantdaramon gave another evil smirk and left the room, leaving Antedramon to think about what he said.

* * *

"So what happens now toots?" Mogamimon asked, Dawn gave him an angry glare before explaining.

"Well, I need to analyze the aftermath of the battle, see if we can get any clues,"

"I meant what can WE do, you didn't send us on that delivery mission and we want to prove that we can help this…army against the Chaos Lord or whatever, right Umamon?"

"Er…well…,"

"Right, so give us a mission, we'll show ya," Mogamimon said. Dawn thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll send you on a mission, one of our scout teams found a strange reading coming from the ruins of Primary Village, we think it may be some Chaos Crystals, I want you to go there and check it out, bring any Chaos Crystals you find back with you," Dawn said.

"Is that it, so easy," Mogamimon replied.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be too sure about that. If they are Chaos crystals, Chaosmon would do anything to get his hands on them, be careful out there, I'll transport you there now." She typed in the password for the teleportation pods and soon enough, Umamon and Mogamimon stepped inside the pods.

"Good luck and welcome to the fight," Dawn said before the duo was teleported out of sight.

* * *

"What a mess," Jijimon groaned as he moved a lot of rubble after the battle. Many of the surviving digimon were either moving the rubble or repairing any damage made to the base.

"We're meant to think of plans to assault them, not the other way around,"

"Jijimon!" the digimon turned to see a young boy with reddish hair and a lady bug type digimon.

"Izzy, Tentomon, what're you doing here?"

"We heard about the attack on Eastern HQ, is everyone alright?" Izzy asked as he caught his breath.

"Everyone's fine Izzy," Jijimon replied.

"That's good, you don't know how worried we were," Tentomon said.

"Well, now we know everyone's OK, I have something to show you Jijimon." Izzy went and hooked up his laptop to the main computer in the basement. After everything was running, he typed in a few things.

"Dawn sent this to me, so I thought you should see it, ha, here it is," the monitor showed a video of the chaos castle entrance and some of Chaosmon's guards were hauling digimon inside.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

"Just wait for it," Tentomon said. That's when Jijimon noticed a Knightmon hauling what looked like a young girl inside the castle, she had long black hair and Izzy paused the video.

"Right there, see that girl, we think she's unique and that's why Chaosmon has her hostage. Dawn reckons she might be worth rescuing," Izzy explained.

"We've already informed Tai and the others but we can't get hold of the Tamers at Northern HQ, do you think you get hold of them Jijimon?" asked Tentomon.

"I can try but why do we need her?" he asked.

"Dawn reckons she may be able to help us find Dawn's missing comrades," Izzy said.

"But, one of my informers reckons one of her comrades is being held hostage too and it might be at risk if we were to rescue the two of them at once," Jijimon explained.

"Well…we'll have to plan very carefully," Izzy said with a smirk.

* * *

Umamon and Mogamimon made it to the ruins of Primary Village. The sight was awful, the entire village was in ruins and particles of data floated everywhere. Umamon felt upset to see a very special village destroyed like this.

"I can't believe Primary Village is like this," she said sadly.

"Well, that's how the digital world is now with the rise of Chaosmon," Mogamimon said, this made Umamon growl.

"I hate him so much,"

"I do too, after what he's done to the digital world, I won't let him get away with this," Mogamimon said as he jumped on top of Umamon's head.

"Great minds think alike I suppose," Umamon said as she continued to walk forwards.

"I suppose so," the sprite digimon replied. The duo walked among the ruins and searched high and low for the crystals Dawn mentioned, but to no avail.

"How can we find something if it's not here," Mogamimon complained.

"They've got to be here somewhere," Umamon replied as she moved some of the rubble.

"Humph, why couldn't she give us a more exciting mission," Mogamimon said as he dug through the rubble. Umamon continued to dig through it until she can across something; she wiped the loose dirt off and found that it was an egg, a white and red egg. Umamon lifted it out of the rubble with her mouth and placed it on the ground in front of her.

"Mogamimon, look at this," the little digimon came over and examined the egg.

"I'm surprised that egg has survived, it hasn't even got a dent in it,"

"I know…I reckon we should take it to Dawn," Umamon said.

"Wait a minute! We were sent to gather Chaos Crystals not eggs," Mogamimon protested.

"I know Mogamimon but if we're going to throw over Chaosmon, we'll need as much help we can get and that also means finding survivors…and I think this egg…is somehow unique in a way," Umamon explained.

"Unique? How can an egg be unique?" then the egg began to glow and it shot a red beam of light at one of the badly damaged huts to reveal a basket with four Chaos Crystals in it. Mogamimon and Umamon looked shocked.

"I guess it is unique," Mogamimon said as he tried to move the basket but he couldn't even budge it. Umamon rolled her eyes as he picked up the basket in her mouth and shoved the egg onto her back. Mogamimon jumped onto her head slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, next time, you do all the heavy lifting," he said as they made their way to the teleport pod and teleported back to Southern HQ.

* * *

Dawn was on the computer when Umamon and Mogamimon came back through the pod. She noticed the basket of Chaos crystals in Umamon's mouth and took them from her.

"Good job guys, what's that on your back Umamon?" Dawn asked.

"It's an egg I found amongst the rubble, I was thinking maybe you could scan it and see what kind of digimon is inside," Umamon said.

"Why exactly?"

"Well, it was with the help of this egg that we found the Chaos Crystals," Mogamimon said. Dawn then nodded and placed the egg into a scanner and began to scan the data of the egg but the screen remained blank.

"Sorry guys, I got nothing," Dawn said.

"Great, we brought an egg over for nothing," Mogamimon complained.

"You sure?" Ummon asked.

"Yeah I-"suddenly, a bright light appeared on the screen and everyone shielded their eyes. After it faded, many coordinates appeared and Dawn studied them carefully, what she saw made her gasp.

"What is it?" Umamon asked.

"This…this is a Jewel Catalyst,"

**KHA: Well I'm gonna leave it there. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 and I'll get chapter 5 up ASAP.**


	5. The Cloaked Rebel

**KHA: Finally, here's chapter 5 of the Freedom Fighter, now you all get to see what a Jewel Catalyst is.**

**Umamon: Is it a special type of doughnut?**

**Sora: Ice Cream?**

**Aqua: Money?**

**Angel: a cake?**

**KHA: O.o what's with the random guessing today?**

**Uni: I think we are all in a random mood.**

**KHA: O.o, Ok I'm just gonna pretend I don't know you guys and present chapter 5 of Freedom Fighter.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 5**_

_**The Cloaked Rebel**_

"What the heck is a Jewel Catalyst toots?" asked Mogamimon.

"It's an upgraded version of the Catalyst, also known as Shining Digivolution, and there are only three Jewel Catalysts but I thought they were killed, obviously this one was late hatching from his brothers," Dawn explained.

"So…this is a special digimon?" said Umamon.

"Yes, VERY special," Ixiemon replied.

"So, me and Umamon discover a very special digimon and bring it to ya, I think that calls for a reward," Mogamimon said.

"Mogamimon!"

"What? Dawn's our friend, well more your friend, but I don't think she will mind,"

"Well anyway, what now Dawn?" asked Umamon.

"For now, we sit and wait what comes up, with all this fighting going on I'm sure something will come up," Dawn replied as she started to type on one of the base computers.

* * *

Enchantdaramon entered a large dark room, the walls were pitch black and it had very little light. When the demon digimon entered he lit a nearby lantern with some blue fire. In the light appeared a faint outline of young girl with long black hair.

"Well, you're looking well," the demonic horse said with a sly tone, the girl ignored him and continued to look at the ground.

"You should feel pleased, we're treating you nicer than the captured tamer we have down in the dungeon," he said. The girl perked up her head when he said this.

"I don't know why you still care about them, I mean, that girl who you were best friends with, she looks like she doesn't remember you at all," the girl's eyes welled up with tears.

"Well, you don't have to feel like that, I know that you're angry inside, you're easy to read. She won't be around anymore to cause you any more pain,"

The girl couldn't believe what she just heard; she lowered her head and shed silent tears.

* * *

Jijimon left the basement of Eastern HQ and came outside where all the digimon had just finished clearing up all the rubble from the last attack; he was greeted by his cloaked friend.

"Everything's back up Jijimon, all systems are running normally again," the figure said.

"Thanks…uh…you know, you never told me your name," the old digimon said.

"Just call me the cloaked rebel, that's all you need to know," the figure replied, and then she started to walk off.

"Those Chosen tamers are still alive I know it," the figure stopped when Jijimon said this, "I won't believe that they're all dead,"

"Well, you never know," the figure began, she turned to face Jijimon, "they may be closer than you think," when she finished, she walked off leaving Jijimon to think about what she said.

* * *

Alarms went off in the basement of Southern HQ very suddenly, Dawn ran to the computer to see what was going on. Soon enough, Izzy appeared on the monitor,

"Dawn! We have a problem! I've located an army of Chaos digimon advancing at Digital Canyon," Izzy explained.

"That is defiantly not good, tell Jijimon to send some of his best fighters out there to defend the canyon, I'll see if I can send anyone as well," Dawn replied. Izzy nodded in agreement before going offline.

"Sounds like a job is at hand," Mogamimon said.

"Listen, Mogamimon, I'm not sure I should send you and Umamon," Dawn said.

"Why not!" the sprite digimon moaned.

"It's just that…you and Umamon have only joined the rebellion and I don't think you should head out into battle just like that," Dawn replied.

"What! So you're doubting mine and Umamon's fighting skills?" Mogamimon asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ok, I was lying,"

"Thank you,"

"I don't doubt Umamon but I doubt you," the sprite was shocked to hear this.

"Hey!"

"Look Mogamimon, I've been friends with Umamon for quite some time and I know she can fight pretty well, even without help,"

"Aww, c'mon, please, just give me a chance to show you what I can do! Please," Mogamimon begged.

"You know Dawn, if it wasn't for Mogamimon, I wouldn't be out of that castle," Umamon added in. Dawn thought about it for a while.

"Fine, Umamon, Mogamimon, Ixiemon and Dobermon, I want you all to go out to Digital Canyon and stop that army, use the transportation pods to get there," Dawn commanded the 4 digimon. Once the digimon nodded in agreement, they exited Southern HQ to the Digital Canyon.

* * *

"This is not good, not good at all," shouted a Divermon. Jijimon's army of digimon were waiting at the foot of the canyon.

"Just stay calm and plan out their weak points," Saphiramon advised.

"That's if they have any, have you seen how many there are, I don't think we need to plan out weak points, I think we need a plan on how to stay alive," the cloaked figure said as she held her blue sword tightly.

"Here they come!" shouted a nearby Diatrymon. Jijimon's army readied for the battle that awaited them.

* * *

Umamon and the gang teleported on top of Digital Canyon where they could see the Chaos army advancing in the distance.

"Well this is defiantly not good," Mogamimon pointed out.

"Your eyes can never deceive you," Umamon remarked sarcastically.

"You two should see if you can find any clues about what Chaosmon is up too, me and Dobermon will help the others with the fight, be careful though!" Ixiemon suggested. Umamon nodded in agreement before the two dog digimon joined the battlefield. Umamon and Mogamimon ran along the cliff tops to see if they could get any answers.

* * *

The cloaked figure slashed her sword and destroyed another batch of the Chaos Army, but no matter how much of the Chaos Army they took out, more just seem to take their place.

'We need another plan, we're never going to beat them like this' she thought, suddenly, she caught a glimpse of yellow on the cliff tops above.

'That wasn't…no it couldn't be, could it?' then the figure ran to the cliff tops.

* * *

Umamon and Mogamimon explored the cliff tops while dodging numerous attacks that were sent upwards.

"We'll never get anywhere if this gets worse," Umamon said as she dodged yet another attack.

"You're telling me, I almost got roasted," Mogamimon complained. The sprite digimon held on tightly to Umamon's fur as she dodged more attacks, the canyon had become a complete raging battleground.

The duo managed to get to the highest point of the cliff tops where the attacks were out of range to hit them.

"I hate war," Mogamimon said while he slid off of Umamon and looked around the point.

"Are you sure those attacks can't hit us up here?" Mogamimon stammered.

"I'm sure Mogamimon, we're really high up, and besides, the digimon are busy with the battle to bother coming up here," Umamon said. The dog turned and looked around the point for any clues that could be useful.

"I jut hope we can find something up here," she whispered, suddenly, a voice spoke out.

"Do you really think Chaosmon will just leave a plan to his whereabouts? If ya looking for clues, you'll have a very difficult time finding them…my friend," Umamon whizzed round and faced a cloaked figure. The black cloak she wore covered her face but Umamon could tell she was a girl.

"Who the heck are you?" Mogamimon demanded as he whipped out his sword, even though the figure couldn't really see it. She ignored the little digimon's outburst and continued to stare at Umamon.

"It's been a long time since I saw you," she said. Umamon looked confused at this statement.

"Wait a minute, do I know you?"

"Ah that's right, you wouldn't try to guess who I was…not after what happened at the battle at the Castle Gates,"

Umamon's eyes widened and the memories from that terrible battle came back to haunt her.

"What, what happened at the Castle Gates?" Mogamimon nagged, he hated feeling left out. Umamon just lowered her head in sadness.

"Haven't you told your little friend what happened? I'm not surprised; you always had a reputation in keeping secrets from your friends," the figure said. Umamon started to growl at her.

"How would you know? YOU weren't there!" Umamon snapped.

The figure chuckled before summoning her blue sword, Umamon saw the sword and couldn't believe her eyes, that couldn't be…no, it had been destroyed.

"You recognise the sword?" the figure said slyly, Umamon growled again before lashing out at the figure. The battle had started.

**KHA: Here's Chapter 5, hoped you all enjoyed it, just a little reminder, I'll be on holiday from the 7****th**** to the 21****st**** so that means I'll probably won't be updating during that time, unless they have computers on the ship.**

**Umamon: SHIP! Who said anything about a ship?**

**KHA: I told you before Umamon, we're going on a cruise, and to go on a cruise it requires a ship, why, are you scared?**

**Umamon: me? No (gulps)**

**KHA: O.o**


	6. The Warning

**KHA: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It's time for…Chapter 6 of The Freedom Fighter.**

**Aqua: (covers ears) OH no, she's singing!!**

**KHA: My singing is not that bad, right Umamon.**

**Umamon: (Pulls cotton wool balls out of ears) what did you say KHA?**

**KHA: -'**

**Disclaimer: GRRRRRR…the only thing I own is Umamon and Mogamimon (pokes Umamon). Hehe poking is fun.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-chapter 6**_

_**The Warning**_

Umamon bared her teeth as she jumped at the figure, who brought her sword up and blocked Umamon's attack. The figure then pushed Umamon away and stood ready with her sword pointed at the dog digimon. Umamon growled as she crouched down and began to circle the cloaked fighter. The figure turned on the spot, never shifting her head from Umamon. Mogamimon watched the fight from a small rock when he noticed the figure had a slight gash on her ankle, the little sprite digimon then though up a brilliant plan.

Umamon lashed again, aiming for the figure's legs but she slashed at Umamon with her sword and jumped onto a rock, she was now towering over Umamon.

"You fight well, you think about your enemies weaknesses…just like you always have." The figure said.

"Why do you speak to me like you know me?" Umamon asked confused.

The figure simply just flicked a strand of her brown hair away before jumping and bringing down her sword. Umamon managed to roll out of the way but before she could stand up quick enough, a foot was brought down hard on her side.

"But you're losing your touch," the figure said.

Umamon tried to struggle free but the figure just pushed her foot down harder. She then brought her sword down and pointed it at Umamon's face.

"So what are you going to so now? You going to kill me, is that it?" Umamon growled at her. The figure just stared at her with her sword still pointed at her.

"I-,"

"Take this!" a voice interrupted. The figure turned around only to have a blue ball of energy hit her ankle with the gash. She cried out in pain. Umamon then took the opportunity and pushed off of the ground with all her might, she then head butted the figure down to the ground.

"Uh huh, who's the digimon? It's me, it's me, it's me," Mogamimon chanted as he joined Umamon and jumped on her head.

The figure hoisted her upper body up and held her bad ankle. She then looked at Umamon.

"You two make a great team,"

"Well thanks, it's mostly my ideas that get us out of trouble," Mogamimon bragged.

"But I must warn you," the figure began. "Chaosmon is looking for…a key. The key to unlocking the Digital Hazard's power."

"And why are you telling us this?" Umamon asked.

"I would've thought you would know." The figure chuckled. Umamon growled.

"Chaosmon gave all his henchman injections of different experiments to help against many things here in the digital world. But what interests him most is the legend of the 7 Celestial Digimon, you should look it up. I have a feeling someone you know may be connected to that legend Umamon." The figure explained as she glared at Mogamimon.

"Why the heck are you looking at me?" Mogamimon shouted.

"No reason." The figure then began to walk away "just remember this Umamon." The figure began.

"Chaosmon is looking for his most powerful henchman, someone who USED to work for him." When the figure finished, she walked away.

The figure's words rang many bells in Umamon's head. She had a general idea what the figure was talking about.

"I don't speak riddles, c'mon Umamon, we still need to search about the-." Mogamimon was interrupted as the whole canyon started to shake and the digital sky turned dark.

"Whoa, I think we should get outta here!" Umamon yelled as she began to run down towards where Ixiemon and Dobermon were.

* * *

"Crystal Blizzard! Man, they just don't stop coming!" Ixiemon yelled in frustration as he fought off another load of Chaosmon's army.

Suddenly, darkness started to spread through the canyon and it seeped its way towards the middle of the battleground. The darkness formed a circle and it shone a bright, blue light. That's when a miracle happened, or what Ixiemon thought was a miracle. The chaos army retreated, but they only retreated behind the glowing circle.

Suddenly, a herd of Chaos ships hovered over the circle and shot beams of chaos at the glowing light. The light began to fade and it revealed a huge symbol engraved on the ground. It looked like a huge beast on its side with one of its huge wings over it. What came next caused Ixiemon to gasp. One of the ships unloaded a huge chain downwards to the centre of the symbol and it sunk into the ground. When the chain stopped, it began to slowly come back up. As it came to the surface, bolts of dark lightning flew all over the place and a huge beast began to slowly come up.

"OH NO!" Ixiemon shouted.

* * *

"Look at that!" Mogamimon shouted. Umamon stopped and looked down from the ledge to see the circle with the chain coming up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Umamon cried out.

"I'm not sure, but I think we shouldn't be here right now, LOOK!" Mogamimon pointed to huge Chaos blasts heading straight towards them.

Umamon galloped down the ledge and jumped from rock to rock, avoiding the deathly blasts. She continued to run when she saw Dobermon struggling with a Ladydevimon. Umamon got ready to go and help him.

"What's the rush Umamon?" came a voice behind her.

Umamon whizzed round to face the one digimon she didn't want to see right now.

"Antedramon! What the hell is going on? And why are you here?" She yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I would've thought you'd remember. It doesn't matter; soon, the Chaos Lords will take over the digital world." Antedramon shouted evilly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Mogamimon shouted, whipping out his tiny sword.

"Why don't you ask Umamon?" then the dog stomped his paw down and Umamon started to scream in pain. Antedramon also gave a grunt of pain. Mogamimon whizzed round to help Umamon. She was struggling to stand and a dark aura was faintly visible round her.

"What…is…happening?" she stammered.

**KHA: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! The evilness of cliff hangers.**

**Umamon: (yawns) yea yea.**

**KHA: Why aren't you pulling out your fur to find out what happens?**

**Umamon: Don't really care as long I am the main star.**

**KHA: Not everyone loves the main star you know.**

**Umamon: yea they do.**

**KHA: Fine we'll have a count. We'll see who the readers say is their favourite digimon oc in their reviews. Umamon or Mogamimon.**

**Umamon: What about Ixiemon?**

**KHA: Fine, readers here's your chance to stat who's your favourite OC. Umamon, Mogamimon or Ixiemon. See you next time.**


	7. Truths and Legends

**KHA: Hello all and welcome once again to a new chapter of The Freedom Fighter.**

**Uni: About time too, you've been neglecting this story for awhile now.**

**KHA: Hey, not my fault, I've been busy with other stuff.**

**Umamon: Yea, I don't care about that stuff, just what's the result of the previous poll you created?**

**KHA: Oh yes, the results so far are Umamon: 0 Mogamimon: 0 Ixiemon: 1.**

**Umamon: WHAT!?**

**KHA: My friend voted for Ixiemon since he is her partner.**

**Umamon: Then why haven't I got a vote?**

**KHA: Um...er...anyway, I don't own digimon but I do own my OCs...**

**Umamon: ANSWER ME!!**

**KHA: Gotta go. –runs away-**

_**The Freedom Fighter Chapter 7**_

_**Truths and Legends.**_

Azulongmon glided along the digital sky, clouds surrounded him so he wouldn't be caught by the Chaos army. He looked down at the world below him through his cloud cloak and sighed sadly, nearly every inch of the digital world was reduced to rubble thanks to the Chaos lord's rule over the land. Right now, he had to find the Tamers and establish a new plan to get that hostage out of the castle, Izzy had contacted each base about the video Dawn sent him and Azulongmon agreed to the same idea about the child being unique so Azulongmon was now flying to Northern HQ to talk with the Tamers.

'I just hope we can beat down Chaosmon before it's too late.' He thought to himself.

* * *

"This is not good, not good at all!" Ixiemon shouted as the chain continued to lift a monstrosity out of the ground.

"Ixiemon, we need to get everyone out of here now!" shouted Dobermon.

"For once, I agree with you." The small dog replied as he and Dobermon began to gather everybody in.

* * *

Umamon was now screaming even more as her legs gave in underneath her and she rolled onto her side twitching.

"Umamon! What's wrong!? C'mon buddy, speak to me!" cried Mogamimon hysterically as he bounced around Umamon frantically. The dog digimon didn't answer but continued to cry out in pain and mumble something into the ground.

"Hmph! Can't even handle a little pain in the head? You really are weak Umamon." said Antedramon as he smirked at Umamon's pained form.

"What have you done to her!?" shouted the sprite digimon as he unsheathed his tiny sword.

"Oh, it's not what I'VE done..." he replied "but the power of an ancient beast reacting to this resurrection."

"Resurrection? Of what?" Mogamimon asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The demon dog winced once more before flying off to the glowing circle.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Antedramon flew down to the battleground as the beast was still being pulled out of the ground; it was over half way out now and was roaring furiously. Antedramon continued to wince at the roars but he didn't let them bother him.

"One final pull should do it!" he shouted up to the Chaos shop, the digimon controlling it nodded and gave a final tug with all the strength of the ships and the beast below let out an ear splitting roar.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Umamon screamed as she heard the beast's roar, the pain in her head was now unbearable, what was happening to her?

"Umamon!? We need to get out of here now!" Mogamimon shouted as he continued to jump around, looking for Ixiemon and Dobermon.

"Where are those oversized furballs when I need them!?" he shouted, suddenly, he spotted a flash of black and white in the distance.

"Ixiemon! Over here!" the said digimon perked up his ears and saw a flash of blue bouncing up and down. He ran to Mogamimon and saw Umamon's state.

"What happened to her?" he asked worriedly.

"You got me, this big digimon showed up and then the next minute, she's screaming in pain." Mogamimon explained. The yellow dog digimon was still sprawled on the floor, twitching in agony.

"We got to get her back to Dawn quickly!" Ixiemon said as he tried to help Umamon back to her feet, which was really difficult considering she was way bigger than Ixiemon.

"C'mon Umamon, you got to stand up." Ixiemon said as he pushed with all his might to balance the viral dog. Umamon opened her eyes half way and tried to balance herself with Ixiemon's help. The three digimon made their way to the teleportation devices slowly but swiftly to avoid getting hit or Umamon collapsing again.

"Almost there!"

"Ixiemon! What happened to Umamon?" Dobermon asked as he approached the trio.

"I don't know but-," he was cut off when another loud roar echoed through the digital world and Umamon whined at the pain she was feeling. Mogamimon looked out at the battlefield to see the big giant monster finally out of the ground, it was shrouded by a dark mist but the sprite digimon could make out its blood red glowing eyes.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, what the heck is that!?" he said.

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around and find out right now." Ixiemon said as he heaved Umamon off the ground once again.

"Right! Everyone let's get out of here." Dobermon shouted as he took Umamon off Ixiemon and heaved her into the teleportation device. Ixiemon leapt and grabbed Mogamimon in his mouth and jumped through as the device activated.

* * *

Antedramon gazed at the being that his army had successfully resurrected, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"Master will be proud."

* * *

Dawn was typing away on her computer when she heard a loud thump behind her. She whizzed round to see Dobermon, Ixiemon and Umamon, who was still in pain and twitching.

"Where's Mogamimon?" she asked.

Suddenly, Ixiemon's mouth began to move, he opened his mouth and the sprite digimon fell out.

"Yuck! What the heck do you think you're doing!? I'm covered in dog slobber now thanks to you!" Mogamimon shouted as he bounced around in an angry fashion.

"I'm so glad all of you have come back, that thing has finally emerged from the ground." Dawn said as she indicated to the computer where it showed the chaos army flying away with the monster.

"Whoa, that is one HUGE monster!" Mogamimon said.

"I know, and what's worse is that Chaosmon is obviously behind this but I don't know what his next move is, all I know is we're gonna have to be extra careful now that he's got that thing with him." Dawn explained.

"You think." Ixiemon replied.

Dawn looked over at Umamon, the dog seemed a bit better, her breathing returned to normal but she was still wincing a lot. Umamon opened her eyes half way and looked at Dawn with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey buddy, you're finally awake, man I was worried about you. It just seemed like you were having a fit or something." Mogamimon said happily as he bounced around Umamon. The dog digimon gazed at the little bouncing sprite.

"O-Oh right, sorry...about that." Umamon mumbled. Dawn looked at her friend a little worried.

"Hey no needs to be sorry, I mean that Antedramon or whatever did something and the next minute you're screaming in pain, he obviously did something to you."

Umamon just stared at Mogamimon with a pained looked; Dawn took note of this and thought something horrible must've happened.

"Hey Umamon, you Ok? You look all gloomy." Mogamimon asked.

"Y-yea, I'm..."

"Umamon let me check your injuries." Dawn butted in as she walked over and kneeled in front of the dog and placed a hand on her head, she gave the digimon a look as if to say 'I need to talk to you'. Umamon nodded and followed Dawn into the next room.

"Hey wait for-."

"Oh no you don't," Ixiemon placed a paw on Mogamimon to stop from going; "they need to discuss something not meant for your ears."

* * *

Dawn and Umamon entered the room and she shut the door behind her. Inside the room was full of more computers and some training equipment at the back where the digimon could train their bodies.

"Umamon, did something happen at the canyon?" Dawn asked.

"You saw it on your computer didn't you?" she replied coldly, back facing her companion.

"That's not what I meant, when you woke up you had that look in your eyes, the last time your eyes were like that was when the incident happened." Umamon just stayed quiet.

"I know it's been some time since then but when you first came here Umamon, you looked ready to fight for the digital world, for her as well. But now you've come back like this, please tell me what happened?"

"Why the hell do I need to tell you!?" the virus dog snapped. Dawn widened her eyes in surprise.

"I don't need to tell you anything! Even if I did, you wouldn't understand how it feels to lose someone so close to you now would you; you never lost Ixiemon during that battle!" Umamon shouted as she turned to face the girl with anger filled eyes.

"You don't think I'm hurting too! I lost my best friend in that battle, I know what it feels like, and I understand how you feel Umamon!" Dawn yelled back as tears welled up in her eyes.

Umamon realised that Dawn was right, she was Dawn's best friend and Dawn had lost her. Why was she so angry at her when she knew fully what it feels like?

"Please Umamon...I want to help you, please, what made you like this?" Dawn begged as a few tears slid down her face. Umamon looked at the ground in sadness; so many emotions were raging through her head she couldn't think straight.

"I ran into someone...and she had...her sword." Umamon mumbled sadly, Dawn's eyes widened as she listened to her friend.

"She talked to me like she knew me so well, and told me that Chaosmon is interested in the 7 Celestial digimon. I don't know what they are but when I saw her...I thought...that maybe...just maybe..." Umamon couldn't continue any 

longer as tears ran down from her eyes. Dawn walked over and smoothed Umamon's furry head.

"It's Ok Umamon...it's Ok to cry." Dawn whispered as her tears dripped onto the floor below her.

"How could've I been so stupid...to think that...when I already knew the obvious answer to the question!" Umamon cried out.

"It wasn't your fault to think like that, it could've been any of us if we saw her and she was like how you described her." Dawn whispered as Umamon opened her eyes and stared at the ground.

"I also saw...Antedramon," Dawn listened carefully. "He said that soon, the Chaos Lords will rule all, you don't that monster was another...Chaos Lord do you?" Umamon asked.

"I don't know Umamon, but what I am wondering about is why Chaosmon wants the Celestial digimon?"

"What are they exactly?" Umamon asked with curiosity.

"I don't know the full legend about them; all I know is that they are messengers. The legend says when a digimon is worthy; they gain a Celestial who guides them through their journey." She explained as she got up and typed into the computer, an image soon popped up, an old, ancient image by the looks of it.

"They say that 7 digimon and their Celestials defeated the Chaos Lords long ago, and they sealed them away in different parts of the digital world." Dawn finished explaining.

"So, somehow, Chaosmon managed to escape his seal?" Umamon asked.

"That's the theory, but we don't know how." Dawn replied. Umamon lowered her head thinking.

"So...if we find these Celestial digimon..." Umamon began.

"We can seal Chaosmon away for good." Dawn finished.

**KHA: Well there's chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Umamon: -runs in- Ah ha! Found you!**

**KHA: Not good –runs off with Umamon following-.**


	8. Contact with Northern HQ

**KHA: -lifts blanket up- Hello my fellow readers to Chapter 8 of Freedom Fighter. If you're wondering why I'm under a blanket, well, let's just say that Umamon is still out to get me.**

**Ammy: She'll calm down soon enough.**

**KHA: You don't know her like I do; trust me –Hides under blanket.-**

**Sora: Ok then.**

**Asha: Anyway, Kingdom-Hearts-Angel doesn't own digimon in any way shape or form, but she does own all her original characters.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 8**_

_**Contact with Northern HQ**_

The cloaked figure sat in the gardens of Eastern HQ, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that was so rare these days. She stoked her fingers along the surface of the pond that lingered here in the gardens, thinking about what is to come and about what has happened already.

'I wish I could tell Umamon and Dawn, just so they could-"

"Hey, that's where you went!" Jijimon interrupted her thoughts, she mentally growled for being interrupted but remained calm none the less.

"I needed some thinking time." She replied emotionless.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I need you for a mission, if that's Ok with you." Jijimon explained. The figure sighed before standing up and grabbing her sword that was lying next to her.

"Yea that's fine, I need to run around a bit anyway." She walked back to the base with Jijimon beside her.

"You know, after all this time that you've been here I've never gotten your name." Jijimon asked. The figure stopped.

"My name is not important right now...I'm just known as the Freedom Fighter." She simply replied before walking inside.

* * *

Antedramon entered his master's throne room, it was dark with very few light in the room, giving a gloomy effect that even gave Antedramon a shiver or two sometimes.

"Report!" an evil voice commanded at the front of the room, hidden by the shadows but the demon dog could see his back was facing his way.

"The mission was a success...we got your comrade." Antedramon replied, waiting for his master's answer. There was silence for a few minutes before the Chaos Lord replied.

"Good, I trust you'll take care of calming him?" that question was more of a demand that had consequences if Antedramon didn't obey to.

"Of course my liege." He replied, his master then waved his hand, indicating Antedramon to go.

* * *

"Right, if we're going to find these Celestial digimon, we need to know where to start first." Dawn explained as she came out of the room, Umamon following.

"What are we looking for now?" asked Mogamimon. Dawn continued past Mogamimon and Ixiemon before going over to a shelf where a dusty old book lay. She picked it up and blew the dust, wrinkling her nose a bit as some of the dust went up her nose.

"Wow, it's been ages since that book was opened." Ixiemon said.

"I know and that's the problem." Dawn said as she opened the book, it had only one page in it that was old, brown and looked like it was about to come out anytime soon.

"There's only...one page." Umamon whispered.

"Yes. I reckon the rest of the pages were scattered somewhere in the digital world, this book holds all the secrets and legends of the Celestial digimon." Dawn said as she carefully put the book away.

"The what digimon?" Mogamimon said, obviously confused.

"Celestial digimon, you moron." Ixiemon said as he bonked Mogamimon.

"I'll contact Jijimon, he might know something, heck he might even have a page!" Dawn said as she typed away on one of the computers.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ixiemon.

"He's ancient and claims to know everything, reason enough?" Dawn replied. Ixiemon just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jijimon led the cloaked figure towards the main computer room; they entered through some large double doors and soon found themselves in a massive room.

"This mission will be dangerous, mind you, that's probably why I picked you." The old digimon said, chuckling slightly at his own humour. The figure stood there emotionless.

"Anyway, the mission I want you to do is a delivery." Jijimon picked up a neatly wrapped package that was sitting near one of the computers.

"Sounds easy enough." The figure said, not a hint of emotion sounding from her voice.

"It would be...if the minions of Chaosmon weren't scouting every terrain in the Digital World." Jijimon replied. The figure stayed silent.

"This package contains about ten Chaos crystals; among them we have one Light crystal. I want it delivered to Gennai in the Western base. Remember, Chaosmon wants every Light crystal destroyed so his minions will come after this package." Jijimon explained as the cloaked girl nodded.

"According to some calculations I made, it'll be safer to go on land for now, but you may need to go by air as you get closer to the base." Jijimon said as he led the cloaked girl towards the front, secret entrance of Eastern HQ. They exited through the double doors.

Jijimon put his wrinkled, digital hand to his lips and whistled, suddenly, a big digimon came running and skidded to a halt in front of him, kicking up dust as it did. Once the dust cleared, there stood a sturdy looking Unimon, complete with reins as well.

"This is one of the best Unimon at our base, great speed and stamina, but can be a bit wild at times, but probably nothing you can't handle." Jijimon said.

"Thanks Jijimon." The girl replied, bowing in thanks.

"Hey, no need for formalities with me. Anyway, when you give that package to Gennai, just say its form Jijimon, he'll know what to do from there." The wrinkled digimon explained.

The girl nodded before securing her sword and putting the package safely in her bag. She walked up to the Unimon and stroked it, becoming friendly with the digimon before the journey would make the journey easier. She then mounted the horse digimon and gave it a quick, sharp nudge, which sent it galloping away from the base in a cloud of dust.

'I hope she'll be OK.' Jijimon thought.

* * *

Azulongmon soon made it past the difficult part of the journey and was now above the Northern base where the Tamers resided.

'I hope they're all there.' He thought.

"Darkside Attack!"

Azulongmon barely had time to register the attacker before he was hit by a couple of missiles. Soon enough, three Gigadramon surrounded the Sovereign.

'And here I thought I could land safely.' thought the mega digimon.

Azulongmon turned around fully to face the minions of Chaosmon. The three Gigadramon weren't normal as Gigadramon go. Azulongmon could sense the power of Chaos running through their data.

'I guess this is what the experiments do.' He thought as the three ultimates charged.

Azulongmon made a circle with his body and shouted.

"Aurora Force!" Soon enough, a beam of light shot from the circle, turning two of the Gigadramon to data. There was one left and it started to glow with the colour of Chaos.

'I guess I'm going to be a little late.' Thought Azulongmon as he prepared himself for what is to come.

* * *

Dawn soon finished connecting every to the main computer before typing in some data codes.

"So, why exactly are we looking for these Celestial digimon?" asked Mogamimon, out of curiosity.

"If we can find them, then we can surely destroy Chaosmon for good." Dawn replied, as the computer booted up.

"I see."

"The thing is, we don't know where to start looking and the old book can't help us with the state it's in." Umamon added in.

Soon, the computer's signal was at its max and Dawn typed in the Eastern base's address code. Soon enough, it was sending a call to the base's main computer. After about ten minutes of waiting, a familiar face soon appeared on the screen.

"Jijimon!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"Hey, if it isn't Dawn. How are things there?" Jijimon asked.

"Everything's just peachy!" Dawn giggled.

"Anyway, grandpa Jijimon! Since your like, old and wise and stuff, do you know anything about the Celestial digimon?" Ixiemon asked, earning a hard bonk on the head from Dawn.

"Ixiemon! Don't be rude!" she shouted.

"Just because I'm old and I'm wise does not mean I will know everything in the whole digital world!" Jijimon yelled back.

"So...do you know anything?" Umamon asked politely.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" Jijimon countered back. Everyone in the room just looked at him funny, didn't he just shout at them for suggesting he knew everything.

"I rest my case." Ixiemon declared, which in turn, earned him another bonk on the head.

"Can you tell us what you know?" Dawn asked.

"Certainly, the Celestial digimon are messengers but you probably already know that. Long ago, the Chaos Lords, which included Chaosmon, were causing chaos and destruction in the digital world. There were tragedies throughout the digital world which almost lead to the wipe out of the digimon Sovereign."

Dawn's eyes widened, were he Chaos Lords really that powerful?

"The digimon Sovereign were so worked up about the state the Digital world was coming to that they created messenger digimon known as Celestial digimon, who's job it was to find and guide those digimon chosen worthy of a Celestial and who also had a chance of sealing the Chaos Lords for good. When the time came when they sealed the Chaos Lords, the Celestial digimon gave their partners all their power to have them digivolve in a special way. Once they defeated the Chaos Lords, they sealed them up in different parts of the Digital World, but Chaosmon has somehow escaped, and I don't how."

Jijimon finished explained the old story as Dawn sat thinking about what Jijimon said.

"Maybe if we figure out how Chaosmon escaped, it might just give us a clue where to start looking." Umamon suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea but exactly how do we find that out, go up to the Chaos Lord himself and ask him?"Mogamimon replied sarcastically.

"We'll find a way, even if we-." Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence as the whole base started to shake violently, causing the computers to lose power and cut off.

"I-its a-a-a-an EARTHQUAKE!" shouted Mogamimon as he clung onto Umamon's ear.

"N-n-n-no K-k-kidding." Stammered Umamon as she slipped everywhere and fell down.

Dawn clung onto a table in the centre of the room while Ixiemon clung onto her white coat with his teeth. Digimon were running here and there to stop stuff from falling and breaking and others were trying to find a safe place to get under. Umamon felt that this earthquake wasn't just a normal one, she felt a stronger power behind it.

Chaosmon's power.

* * *

The digital world was being torn apart. The earthquake was of such destructive power, the terrain was being ripped in two and those two sections were also being ripped in two. Not only that, but Chaosmon's minions were causing destruction in nearby villages, completely unaffected by the earthquake. Why would they? They're Chaosmon's minions, it goes without saying.

The girl gripped the reins tightly, steering her Unimon around dangerous craters and cracks. Right now, she couldn't afford to trip and lose the package. She looked up to the digital sky and just saw the about thousands of his minions flying about. So that's why Jijimon suggested travelling by land.

Her Unimon suddenly skidded to a halt and reared up as they came upon a deep split in the terrain, too wide to risk a jump. She looked up at the sky again; flying was the only other way. She turned the champion digimon and trotted a ways away from the split before turning to face it again. Getting a good sprint before take off should give them an advantage to outrun the minions. She gave it a sharp kick and it galloped off, it then opened its wings and took off as the terrain where they had been before split up thanks to the earthquake.

She guided the Unimon into the clouds, hoping to fly around the minions without them spotting them. Luck wasn't on her side as an Icedevimon attacked from behind; she grabbed her sword while swerving the Unimon, hoping to lose the attacker. Icedevimon came up again in the front and took a swipe at the Unimon. The hooded girl turned the Unimon just in time to block the attack; she then took the chance to push it back and swiftly stab it in the chest. One down.

Suddenly, herds more of minions swooped up and surrounded the girl, this was going to take a while.

* * *

The earthquake finally ceased and Dawn stood up along with the others.

"Well, that was...interesting." Umamon muttered.

"Interesting? Interesting!? We almost got squashed because the place started to fall apart, it could've KILLED us, and here you are calling it interesting!? I think you need your head checked." Mogamimon shouted. Umamon just ignored the angry little digimon and walked over to Dawn.

She was trying to get all the computers up and running but nothing was working at all.

"Damn it! The power's out." She said frustrated.

"Do you know when we'll get it back?" Umamon asked.

"I have no idea, that earthquake was something way off our records, it's something we'll never be able to predict again." Dawn explained.

"So what now? With the power gone and all that, how do we start off on looking for the Celestial digimon?" Ixiemon asked.

"I have no idea, with the power down like this, we're vulnerable to attacks from Chaosmon, and-." She suddenly stopped when one of the computer screens started to flicker and come on.

"Hey...Dawn, you...there." the voice buzzed. The screen was fuzzy and kept flickering. Dawn then began to type on the computer to get the signal stronger.

"I guess we're not completely out of power." Umamon commented. Dawn finished typing and the screen began to clear up and Dawn's eyes widened at the person on the other side.

"No way..."

**KHA: -peeks out- Welp, that's all for now folks. Left it on a little cliff hanger because I'm evil like that. Please review and I'll give you cookies.**


	9. A Bit of a Surprise

**KHA: Hey all, just to let you know that I haven't neglected this story...**

**Ammy: I'm just glad you're out from under that blanket.**

**Asha: Yeah, it made you look like a wuss.**

**KHA: HEY! I had to hide somewhere from Umamon's wrath!**

**Ammy: Yeah but a blanket?**

**KHA: -glares- It was the only thing I could find OK! –pokes tongue-**

**Asha: -shakes head- So childish.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 9**_

_**A Bit of a Surprise**_

The lower levels of Chaosmon's castle were one of the last places Antedramon felt like walking into. The corridors were lit only by torches that were alight with a dark flame and it smelt rusty, a little too rusty for the digi-dog's nose. He ignored the horrid smell and continued on his trip. Once he finished his route through the rusty corridor, he ended up in Chaosmon's high levelled basement.

It was high levelled because of the sheer size of the room. It was big enough to fit at least two of the sovereign digimon in-and everyone knew the giant sizes of those guys. Chaosmon also had high level security around the basement and the highest level of technology in the room. Antedramon didn't think of Chaosmon as one for the latest digital technology but the huge computers and digital machines proved his thoughts wrong.

The demonic digimon carefully jumped down from the steps and made his way to the back of the basement where he saw his master's comrade suspended in a huge bowl filled with a green liquid. The digimon was unconscious and had a few wires attached to him. Antedramon saw Ladydevimon attend to all the computers around the bowl. "How's his progress?" Antedramon asked.

"He's recovering his powers fairly quickly but it could still be some time until he has his full strength back." Ladydevimon informed him. Antedramon took a good look at the Chaos Lord before him. The digimon was bigger than Chaosmon by far. He looked like a mix between a dragon and an ox. His body was well built with huge muscles and dragon claws. Sinister black wings protruded from his back and were currently wrapped around his huge frame. He had the oxen horns sitting fairly on his head and a long tail that was dangerously sharp at the tip.

Antedramon surely didn't want to face this Chaos Lord in battle. "It doesn't surprise me; it took a lot of his energy to break through his barrier even with our help. These barriers are made up of powerful magic."

"They say it was the power of the Celestial digimon that sealed the Chaos Lords long ago. From what I heard from the legends, I was surprised myself when our forces brought our master's accomplice back." Ladydevimon said as she tapped a few keys on the computer. Antedramon inwardly agreed until he winced as he felt a few shots of pain shoot through his body, he still wasn't fully recovered from the retrieval.

"I need to go and rest, keep up the work." He said as he turned away, thinking about his encounter with an old friend.

* * *

Another Icedevimon came from behind but the cloaked girl quickly swerved around and stabbed it through the chest. She had managed to take out nearly half of the minions with the help of her Unimon but she was getting tired out and there were still a lot of them to go. 'I don't have the stamina to defeat the rest of them. I'll have to make a run for it.' She thought as she looked at her surroundings.

Just below her was a large forest, thick with foliage and a mass of tangled vines and tree limbs. If she could fly into the mass of green, she might have a chance to lose her pursuers-but there was always a chance that she would be the one all tangled up.

'It's our only shot!' Soon enough, she gave a sharp kick to her Unimon and guided the horse digimon down into the forest. Sure enough, Chaosmon's minions followed after them. Once they entered the forest, they got whipped with tree branches and vines that the girl had to use her sword to cut away anything that threatened to slow them down. She could hear the minion's shouts and cries behind her, they were close behind.

Unimon swerved and jerked away from the biggest limbs whilst the girl cut down any smaller limbs, whilst this helped them move more flexibly, the minions behind them gained speed on them as they were smaller and weren't pushed back as much. 'We need something to block their path!' she thought as she used her free hand to clutch the package tightly, there was no way she was going to let it slip.

She soon spotted an uneven tree trunk that looked old. She figured if she could get a clean, strong swipe at the decaying trunk and let it fall, it could block the minions off long enough for her to get away. 'It's worth a try.'

The girl quickly yanked the reins-not enough to hurt the horse digimon- and guided Unimon towards the old tree trunk. She readied her sword and positioned it in the right place to get the strongest swing.

Unimon jerked to the side to dodge an attack from the Icedevimon behind, causing the girl to lose her balance for a moment. She calmed the horse digimon and soon got her position back; she saw the tree trunk coming closer and closer. She flexed her arm back, bringing her sword with it and swung out, doing a clean swipe at the tree trunk before Unimon galloped past quickly.

She heard the satisfying sound of wood breaking as she heard the tree crash to the ground, blocking the minions' path for some time. 'That ought to do it. Now we need to get out of here.' She kicked the Unimon into full gear as they gained speed and soon, they were whizzing past the trees and were out of the tangled forest before they knew it.

"There's no way they're getting this package now." She whispered to herself as she clutched the package close to her.

* * *

"Henry! Boy am I glad to hear from you." Dawn said happily as the computer screen fully cleared as the base got a full signal back. The blue haired tamer sighed in relief as he finally got through.

"Good to see you and Ixiemon are alright, that earthquake was pretty bad. Some of our bases have been affected badly." He said before his bubbly and sarcastic digimon partner came onto the screen.

"What's up everyone? Hope you all didn't get beat down by the earthquake." Terriermon said as he sat comfortably on top of Henry's head. Dawn giggled lightly at the rabbit digimon's comment.

"Anyway, we heard that you guys found Umamon and that she was with you guys." Henry asked as he scanned around the room and soon found the said digimon.

"You bet'cha, she showed up at our front door." Ixiemon said as he nudged his yellow buddy who decided to stay quiet at the moment.

"Well I'm glad she's safe with you but that's not the main reason I contacted you." Henry said, getting serious.

Dawn gave the blue haired boy a confused look, obviously wondering what other news he had for her.

"You obviously know we're in a critical fight at the moment and that we're dealing with other matters that aren't involved with this war." Dawn nodded to show she understood, sparing a quick glance at Umamon. "Well it seems Chaosmon's forces are way higher than ours, therefore, each of the main bases must have big numbers in digimon and man power to ensure the highest safety percentage possible." Henry explained.

Dawn thought about Henry's explanation. From the few digimon that resided here, she knew that the Eastern base had good digimon power but as for man power, well she was the only human there.

"Gennai is rather concerned about the lack of man power at your base." He finally said.

"So what do you propose you do?" Dawn asked.

"I know this is a bit sudden but Gennai has ordered a human assistant to be transferred to your base."

Everyone in the room remained silent.

**KHA: That's all for now, I'll be sure to update ASAP.**

**Umamon: That's all Henry wanted to say to us, that's lame!**

**KHA: Shut up before I get a wet fish and beat you with it.**

**Umamon: -gulps and backs away-.**

**KHA: Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter**. **Please review as reviews make me smile.**


	10. Spreading Out

**NS: Welcome all to another chapter, hopefully things we start to speed up a bit...**

**Umamon: -suddenly wakes up- Well it's about time, I was getting bored with all the losing on our side.**

**NS: Shut up will you, I'm controlling this story and I only allowed the losing so you didn't seem all Mary-sue-ish.**

**Umamon: But everyone knows I'm the greatest.**

**NS: -le sigh- Anyway, I do not own digimon but I do own my OCs.**

_**The Freedom Fighter-Chapter 10**_

_**Spreading out**_

Silence had laid a blanket over Southern HQ as Northern HQ's contact was cut off, their power still having problems due to the earthquake that took place. The news hit the group unexpectedly, and what made it even more unexpected was that it was a HUMAN assistant. As far as Dawn was concerned the digital world was not the place for humans to be right now, the rest of the tamers and her were lucky enough to still be alive.

OK, so they were going to have another human with them. It could work out. Dawn needed a bit more help at Southern HQ since it was just her running the main patrol around here; all the others HQs had more digidestined in them. She would probably have to hide the fact she is a tamer, just to be on the safe side. Dawn didn't know this human and for all she knew, he or she could become jealous of her tamer status.

"Well that's so nice of them to finally send out man power. It's only been a couple of attacks and a huge earthquake later but still...a nice gesture." Mogamimon moaned, sarcasm laced in his tiny voice.

"You can understand why we've been disorganised." Ixiemon argued. "These attacks from the ever growing opposing army have made it difficult to do anything around here."

"That is true, but is it such a good idea to be sending a human out?" questioned Umamon. "How are they even going to get here anyway?"

Dawn however kept silent, leaning slightly on the keyboard in front of her. She was starting to have second thoughts about this new assistant. She had been fine up until now, why does she more help now? If they had to send her help why couldn't be a digimon, it would've been much more practical, and safer, than a human amongst all this chaos.

"Dawn? Hey Dawn? You OK there?" Ixiemon nudged his tamer, snapping her back to reality.

"We're going have to keep out tamer-digimon relationship a secret for a while Ixiemon." Dawn answered, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "We don't know anything about this human, no profile or DNA information. For we all know, they could be seeking to become a digimon tamer as well." Ixiemon nodded in understanding.

"Who knows how they'll react if they know I'm a tamer. So just to be on the safe side and to get everything running smoothly again, we all keep this a secret."

"I don't get it toots." The sprite digimon argued. "So what if you're a tamer, we've got loads more tamers and digidestined with us. What's the big deal with one more?"

"They don't have any other human assisting them in their bases. I don't even know how they got another human here in the first place." She twisted a lock of her hair with her finger, a habit she has when she's nervous. "I just think it's a good idea that they think I'm another regular human working with the digidestined."

"And to bring everything back to order in the smoothest way possible." Umamon added.

Dawn nodded, biting her lip in anxiousness. She could feel that this was going to be awkward, especially keeping her tamer status secret. She'd have to hide her digivice in a good hiding place when it wasn't in use.

"I think it's time we did a bit of spreading out. That way, we'll get more done. Umamon and Mogamimon, I'm going to have to send you on long recon mission."

"Yes ma'am!" they both chorused together, Mogamimon reprising a salute on the top of the dog digimon's head.

"Great, be prepared to leave the base as soon as I've got the full details." With that said, Dawn left the room to start her preparation.

* * *

The fight was taking longer than planned and by this time, Azulongmon had started to feel fatigue creeping into his system. The last of the Gigadramon was proving more powerful than the two previous. The sovereign could tell this one had absorbed the data of its two comrades and, added to that, it reeked of Chaos.

"You're done for Sovereign. Guilty Claw!"

"Lightning Joust!"

Azulongmon turned to see the tamers, all in the biomerged form, ready to help him with his enemy. Gallantmon, Megagargomon and Sakuyamon faced the corrupted digimon.

"It's good to see you three again." The digimon ruler said.

"We sensed danger approaching and thought you might need some help." The jointed voices of Takato and Guilmon were clearly heard from the knight digimon.

"Now it's time to kick some Chaos butt." Azulongmon chuckled a little as he recognised the voice of the snide Terriermon.

"Enough talking." echoed the voices of the tough girls of the group, Rika and Renamon. "We need to get rid of these pests pronto!"

"Roger!"

* * *

The Western base looked very similar to the Eastern base except that it was surrounded by much more lush foliage, the scent was heavy with flora smells unlike the Eastern base. It was because the Western side was situated on much lower ground, plus, the forest the cloaked figure had just come through provides moderately good protection form oncoming forces.

The figure guided her Unimon along the path towards the entrance as many digimon came out to greet her, also creating a guideline to the entrance as the path was covered with many plant like substances.

The figure spotted the well known digital being waiting for her at the entrance. Gennai nodded as she approached him, handing the package over from Jijimon.

"This is from Jijimon, no doubt he has informed you of the contents." she said.

"That he has and I hope you had no trouble travelling over here." he asked with concern.

"Had a few obstacles along the way, nothing I couldn't get rid of."

"Good, well you're probably tired after the journey, come inside and get some rest." Gennai offered. The figure was about to decline but changed her mind after thinking about how tired she felt. One night couldn't hurt. With that in mind, she followed Gennai into the depths of the Western base.

* * *

As she placed her digivice into the special drawer, Dawn couldn't help but feel her unease growing within her, not just about the assistant but about everything else that's going on. What's going to happen now? Where's the next target? To put her mind at ease, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she locked the drawer containing her digivice.

"Yo toots! We're all fired up to go!" the tiny voice yelled, catching the black haired girl's full attention. She turned to see Mogamimon bouncing with fresh energy upon Umamon's head. She felt herself calm a little looking upon the two digimon. Umamon had really come along well despite losing her tamer and all that; she knew she could rely on the dog digimon to get the job done.

Smiling to herself, Dawn walked forwards with a new found hope.

**NS: It's finally done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
